I’ll Keep Your Secret, If You Keep Mine
by rachcorleone
Summary: Sabe, quando todos tiram sarro de mim por ser completamente emocional, eu levo isso na esportiva, por que, bem, é verdade. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **31/10/2008

**Autora: **Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

Sabe, quando todos tiram sarro de mim por ser completamente emocional, eu levo isso na esportiva, por que, bem, é verdade. Esse era o motivo de eu nunca assistir filmes tristes com os caras. Eu não queria ser importunado por choramingar sobre um amor não correspondido ou morte.

E, sabe, é por isso que quando Pierre sugeriu que nós assistíssemos a um filme, eu garanti que ele não escolhesse nenhum que fosse triste, por que mesmo que eu gostasse de poder me aconchegar a Pierre quando algo triste acontecia, não era exatamente uma coisa _boa_ para se fazer freqüentemente. Isso deve levantar algumas bandeiras vermelhas.

Mas as coisas estão indo bem; nós assistimos "_Resident Evil_" e "Procurando Nemo" sem qualquer problema.

Foi quando ele colocou "Náufrago", que as coisas foram a baixo.

Nenhum de nós havia assistido a esse filme antes, então eu não podia realmente ficar bravo com ele, mas _Deus_. Assim que eles estavam no bote salva-vida e ele gritou "Wilson" com tal emoção, eu estava perdido, chorando como uma garotinha, enquanto eu me virava para Pierre, esperando que ele me abraçasse e fizesse isso melhor.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse sequer me aproximar dele, eu congelei, minhas fungadas parando para dar espaço para o choque do fato de que _Pierre_ estava chorando também.

Ele era silencioso e parecia aborrecido por esse fato, mas eu não me importava, por que _Pierre_ estava chorando.

O choque cedendo, eu subi no colo dele e enterrei minha cabeça no seu pescoço, chorando quietamente.

"Porra." Ele rosnou, me abraçando de volta, mas não antes de parar o DVD.

Movendo-me levemente, eu olhei para a tela para descobrir que ele o tinha pausado. "Você..." eu funguei. "Parou o filme?"

Sem encontrar meus olhos, ele levou uma de suas mãos para tentar e discretamente secar seus olhos. "Yeah." Ele murmurou asperamente. "Você está chateado, então eu achei melhor te dar um tempo para se recuperar."

Eu tentei impedir, mas não consegui, assim que uma risadinha escapava. "Pierre, nós dois sabemos que você está chorando também."

"Não estou." Ele negou.

Eu sorri, a tristeza de Tom Hanks saindo de mim, assim que eu me afastava para olhar o rosto de Pierre, onde as marcas de lágrimas obviamente estavam. "Está sim."

"Cai fora." ele murmurou, me empurrando levemente para trás, então eu não estava mais em seu colo.

"Você é tão ruim quanto eu!" meu sorriso se alargou – mesmo que eu ainda quisesse estar em seu colo. "Agora, ninguém mais pode me encher o saco por causa disso!"

De repente, sua mão estava segurando a manga para minha camisa apertadamente, enquanto ele me olhava preocupadamente. "David, você não pode contar a ninguém que eu chorei."

"Hah! Você admite!"

"David." Ele sibilou, fazendo meu sorriso sumir. "É sério. Você não pode contar!"

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Por quê? Realmente não é grande co..."

"Qual é, David, é esperado que você seja o emocional." Ele fez uma careta. "Eu apenas... Não posso ser."

"Uh, por quê?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Eu apenas não posso. Então, David, por favor, por mim? Não conte a ninguém."

Juntando nossos olhos, eu mordi meu lábio inferior levemente, enquanto observava as emoções passarem por seus olhos, antes de eu decidiu. "Tudo bem, se você fizer algo pra mim."

O alívio que havia preenchido seus olhos, rapidamente se transformou em desconfiança. "Tipo o quê?"

Eu não consegui evitar o corar que cobriu meu rosto. "Me beija."

"Uh..." ele piscou. "O quê?"

Meu corar se intensificando, eu não voltei atrás, enquanto olhava para o sofá e repetia. "Eu não vou contar, se você me beijar em troca."

"Você _tem_ que estar brincando."

Olhando para cima, eu dei a ele um sorriso fraco. "Quanto você quer que isso fique em segredo?"

"Por que você quer um _beijo_?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Eu suspirei, afastando meu cabelo do meu rosto levemente, o embaraçamento parecia sair por todos os poros. "Apenas diversão."

Ele me olhou em completa confusão, antes de entendimento passar por seu rosto, me deixando tenso. "Você está esperando que eu desista, então você pode contar a todos? É por isso que você disse isso!"

Eu suspirei levemente em alívio por ele não ter descoberto, mas antes que toda minha respiração tivesse sido exalada, Pierre se inclinou para frente e juntou nossos lábios.

Meus olhos mal tiveram tempo de se arregalarem, antes que ele tivesse se afastado com um meio triunfante, meio nervoso sorriso. "Combinado?"

Eu pisquei, a surpresa demorando alguns segundos para se dissipar, antes de eu rapidamente concordar.

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo." Forçando alguma confiança na minha voz, eu me fiz relaxar, enquanto brincava. "Apesar de que esse tem que ser o pior beijo que eu há recebi. Se é que se pode chamar isso de bei..."

Eu me interrompi assim que Pierre se moveu, seu rosto parando a centímetros do meu, enquanto ele murmurava. "Então, você quer um beijo _de verdade_, David?"

Guinchando, eu me inclinei para trás, apenas para terminar pressionado contra o braço do sofá, Pierre se movendo comigo, sua respiração roçando meus lábios, me fazendo tremer e fechar meus olhos.

"Você quer que eu te beije?" Pierre perguntou calmamente.

E apesar de todas as razões contra isso, eu abri meus olhos, sondando os de Pierre, enquanto eu lentamente concordava, minha respiração já ofegante, enquanto eu apertava o sofá, tentando não alcançá-lo e agarrá-lo, acabando com a distância entre nós.

"Okay." Ele murmurou, antes de rapidamente se empurrar para frente e, então nós estávamos nos _beijando_.

E isso não foi nada como antes, enquanto meus olhos se fechavam e eu pressionava meus lábios contra os dele.

Eu pude sentir o leve movimento dos seus lábios se esticando num sorriso, e apenas esse pequeno movimento me deu a confiança para alcançar e enrolar minha mão no seu cabelo, posicionando sua cabeça para aprofundar o beijo.

Ele aceitou prontamente, nossas línguas se encontrando pela primeira vez e me fazendo gemer levemente. Puxando-o ainda mais perto, então nossos peitos estavam se roçando à cada poucos segundos, ele logo se sentou sobre meu quadril, minha mão escorregando do seu cabelo para sua nuca e fazendo-o tremer.

Afastando-nos brevemente para pegar mais ar, nós rapidamente estávamos nos beijando novamente, enquanto sua mão corria pelo lado do meu corpo, para se esgueirar por sob minha camisa, antes de repousar levemente no meu quadril.

Eu choraminguei levemente, minha mão livre se movendo para descansar sob a camisa dele, copiando o movimento e enviando estremecimentos por todo o meu corpo devido ao calor que ele irradiava.

Continuando a nos beijar suavemente, nós apenas ficamos onde estávamos até que ele se afastasse, depositando um suave beijo na minha bochecha, antes de roçar seu nariz contra o meu e me fazendo abrir os olhos perante o gesto tenro.

"Oi." Ele sussurrou, sorrindo levemente.

Eu sorri de volta. "Hey."

Pressionando um leve beijo na esquina da minha boca, ele perguntou. "Isso não é algo que você sugeriu apenas por causa do segredo?"

Eu demorei alguns segundos para entender o que ele queria dizer, mas quando eu entendi, eu ri. "Não. Eu tenho gostado muito de você e por muito tempo para que isso funcionasse."

Ele fez um som pensativo, enquanto se movia para depositar um gentil beijo no meu pescoço, sugando a pele e me fazendo gemer suavemente.

"E você?" eu me fiz perguntar, quando ele soltou a pele do meu pescoço.

Se afastando para me olhar, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu o quê?"

Eu cerrei meus olhos. "De onde essa nova orientação sexual veio?"

Ele me deu um sorriso torto, antes de se inclinar para baixo e depositar um leve beijo no meu pescoço, me fazendo tremer. "Eu sempre me senti atraído por você." Ele declarou simplesmente, antes de parar seus beijos para adicionar. "E eu tenho estado apaixonado por você por quase o mesmo tempo. Apenas muito covarde para dizer alguma coisa." Ele sorriu contra meu pescoço. "Então, obrigado."

Eu pisquei, minha mão indo se enroscar levemente no seu cabelo, o guiando para diferentes pontos do meu pescoço.

"Pelo quê?" eu finalmente perguntei, ainda o 'que' tenha saído mais como um gemido do que uma palavra.

Lambendo a pele que antes ele tinha sugado, ele se afastou, trazendo sua boca para minha num beijo meigo.

Beijando de volta, eu suspirei dentro de sua boca, mas ele rapidamente se afastou, antes que isso pudesse ir mais longe.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou. "Por tomar a iniciativa."

Eu ri. Alegria, humor e amor simplesmente saindo de mim, enquanto eu o alcançava e o abraçava.

Ele correspondeu o abraço, antes de nós puxar para trás, então ele pôde nos re-posicionar, então nós estávamos meio que deitados lado a lado, minha cabeça descansando no seu peito, enquanto ele passava seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto os meus estavam torcidos entre nós, no peito dele.

Olhando para ele, eu sorri. "Nós precisamos comprar um animal de estimação e chamá-lo de Wilson como, tipo, uma marca do relacionamento se formando ou algo assim."

Ele riu, seu corpo tremendo levemente.

"Por que apenas não compramos o 'Náufrago' pra começar? Sabe, menos discussão e sustento." Ele sugeriu, olhando pra mim afetuosamente.

"Viu?" eu disse, me esticando para acariciar levemente sua bochecha – maravilhado com o fato de que eu _podia_ fazer isso. "É por isso que eu te amo. Você é tão esperto!"

Depositando um leve beijo na minha testa – e me fazendo corar um pouco – ele descansou sua cabeça contra a minha. "E há apenas muitos motivos por que eu te amo para listá-los."

Eu gemi em aborrecimento. "Por que nós só estamos ficando juntos _agora_?"

Ele sorriu, virando seu rosto para escondê-lo no meu cabelo. "Por que nós gostamos de dar nosso tempo?"

"É um péssimo motivo."

"Verdade." Ele concordou. "Mas isso realmente importa no final?"

Quando ele apertou levemente minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto, eu decidi que não, não importava, por que eu o tinha agora e a espera tinha valido esse momento, sendo abraçado por ele e sendo tão, tão aquecido.

"Amo você." Murmurei no meio de um bocejo.

"Amo você também." Ele respondeu, enquanto afastava sua cabeça, então ele podia acariciar meu cabelo.

Aninhando-me ainda mais perto dele, eu respirei sua fragrância, antes de fechar meus olhos. "É melhor que não seja um sonho ou eu vou ter que chutar algo."

Ele riu. "Vá dormir, David. Prometo que eu ainda vou estar aqui pela manhã."

"É melhor que esteja." Murmurei. "Ou eu vou contar a todos que você chorou."

"Idiota." Ele rosnou.

"Você me ama."

Ele suspirou. "Você me pegou nessa."

Um sorriso surgindo no meu rosto, eu enterrei meu rosto no seu peito, tentando escondê-lo.

Mas ele me parou, alcançando meu rosto e me fazendo olhá-lo, enquanto ele sorria de volta.

Meu sorriso logo de transformou em um suave, enquanto eu me esticava para cima e levemente beijava seus lábios, antes de murmurar. "Amo você também."

Ele suspirou. "Você é tão bobo."

Rolando meus olhos, eu bati nele. "Deus, Pierre. Que belo jeito de arruinar o momento."

Ele encolheu os ombros timidamente, antes de sugerir. "Que tal assistirmos a um filme e você pode namorar comigo. Isso te recompensaria?"

Eu dei a ele um olhar pensativo. "Qual filme?"

"O que você quiser, Davey."

Eu sorri, antes de me esticar e beijá-lo suavemente – e eu nunca teria o bastante disso.

Saindo do abraço e indo até minha coleção de DVD, eu olhei os títulos. Não demorei muito para encontrar o que eu queria. Rapidamente o pegando, eu me movi para o aparelho de DVD.

Ligando o filme, eu voltei até Pierre – que tinha seu braço esperando – e me aninhei contra ele, minhas mãos indo descansar sobre as dele, uma vez que ele as tinha ao redor da minha cintura.

"O que voc..."

Ele se interrompeu assim que o menu principal apareceu, fazendo-o rir.

"Boa escolha." Ele disse em meio a um sorriso.

Rolando os olhos, eu não me importei em responder, enquanto pressionava o play, o começou de Aladim começando a passar.

E, okay, talvez não era o filme mais _romântico_ que eu poderia escolher, mas que seja, nós dois o amamos.

Além do mais, em minha opinião, isso estava perfeito, ainda mais quando Pierre começou a cantar _I Can Show You The World_ contra meu cabelo, me abraçando fortemente e sorrindo quando eu cantei de volta.

E, okay, sabe o quê? Isso era _completamente_ romântico.

Por que eu nunca tinha ouvido Pierre cantar uma música tão sinceramente... E eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não estava fazendo o mesmo.

Esse era um mundo todo novo, um em que nós ficaríamos juntos. Para agora e sempre.

... E, porra, nós éramos bregas, mas... Eu não iria querer isso de nenhum outro jeito.

Afinal, Pierre sempre tinha despertado o romântico em mim.


End file.
